The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to housings, and more particularly to devices for supporting and mounting telecommunications modules.
Many telecommunications providers are using optical networks to provide multiple and high bandwidth telecommunications services to businesses or homes. To accommodate the increasing numbers of customers using such services, some telecommunications providers are bringing more optical fibers to Remote Terminal (RTs) or remote cabinets to facilitate the delivery of high bandwidth services to subscribers. The RTs may be used to provide traditional voice as well as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) services, so that RTs used to provide a local loop of 500 to 2000 homes are not uncommon. Additionally, the RTs may serve business customers with dedicated fibers. To increase the capacity of the fibers that are taken to the RTs, Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) modules, or cassettes, may be implemented. Such multiplexing modules increase the data-carrying capacity of an optical fiber by concurrently transmitting signals at different wavelengths through the same fiber. These multiplexing modules are housed in RT cabinets, which also include the fiber termination shelves, power shelves, and other hardware and electronics. A jumble of various components is often the result in crowded RT cabinets.